


Buzzo isn't good at saying I love you

by Cuckquius



Category: LISA (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Very short im sorry, first time writing for lisa characters and just writing in ages, generally cute, i just have Feelings about buzzo, meaning i love him a lot, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuckquius/pseuds/Cuckquius
Summary: A disgustingly short thing I wrote on my phone about Buzzo and an ambiguous female character and how he shows he cares about and loves her.





	Buzzo isn't good at saying I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate feedback about what's good and what I should change next time so I can make it's all done to the best of my abilities. I'm also open to suggestions/requests about what I should write next so just comment or inbox me what you would like to see.

She'll fall asleep on his chest and he'll run his fingers through her hair. It isn't much but it's how he's tender, softness doesn't come easily with Bernard.

He shows his love physically or with items. He'll be more gentle when they have sex or a new necklace and bouquet of flowers will just be on her dresser in the morning. Saying 'I love you' is like a foreign language to him but he tries to learn.

She curls into his chest and his grip around her waist tightens just a bit. He wont admit it but he doesn't want her to get up. He wants to be selfish and keep her here with him forever and not share her with the world. "I love you." she mumbles barely awake as she closes her eyes again drifting back to sleep.

"I love you too." He breathes just louder than a whisper. Bernard really did love her but he couldn't tell her. Why should he get attached when she would find someone better. Someone that's good enough for her.

To Bernard "I love you." is the hardest phrase to learn but he wants to try again.


End file.
